


Relentless

by ever_enthralled



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Crying During Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Graphic Description, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ever_enthralled/pseuds/ever_enthralled
Summary: Naughty touches at the dinner table result in very severe consequences.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 197





	Relentless

**Author's Note:**

> for real, trigger warnings for dub-con, possibly non-con. i have a problem with writing tsukishima kinda fucked up. just can't help myself.

Tsukishima seems completely unfazed when the two of you are sitting at the dinner table across from his mother and Akiteru, doesn’t even twitch when you creep fingers up his thigh and palm his cock through his jeans. He grows beneath your hand but doesn’t so much as glance at you from the corner of his eye, just carries on his usual stiff small talk with his family, voice unwavering, posture relaxed.

It sort of takes the fun out of it. Still, you at least get him to full hardness before he finally bats your hand away, probably doesn’t want to come in his pants. He would be… Very upset with you.

It turns out, however, that Tsukishima was very affected by your under-the-table ministrations, though he doesn’t let you know until a few days later when he returns to your shared apartment with a small box in hand. You gulp when he reveals what’s inside—a remote-control silicone vibrator, one side supposedly sliding into your pussy while the other wraps around to rest on your clit. It looks like trouble.

“Wh—what’s that for, babe?”

“Well,” Tsukishima starts, walking into the bathroom to clean the new toy thoroughly before setting it in the charger. “You seemed _very_ interested in getting me off in front of my mom and brother the other night. I figured I’d return the favor.”

“But I _didn’t_ get you off,” you remind him.

Tsukishima tilts his head, smirks, and it makes you shiver. “That’s because I didn’t let you. With this, though… You won’t have a choice.”

You’re pretty sure you can feel your pupils dilate, wetness already forming in your panties at the thought alone. It’s intimidating, mostly because you know how your boyfriend is when in certain moods—ruthless—and have a feeling whenever he decides to use the vibrator, he will use it to its full ability.

It’s the following weekend. You find yourself at the Tsukishima dinner table once again, the toy nestled in your clenching cunt and between your folds. Tsukishima has the remote for it in his pocket, buttons facing outward so that he doesn’t even have to reach inside the denim, can simply push it from the outside.

It’s imperceptible, impossible to hear, but fuck do you feel it. Tsukki alternates between the softest and highest settings. The lighter vibrations never bring you to full orgasm, but they stimulate you enough to get you embarrassingly wet. You’re thankful you’re wearing long pants, have no doubt that if you were in shorts or a skirt, your juices would actually be dripping down your legs.

The stronger vibrations are nearly unbearable, though, make you grip your chopsticks tightly enough that you’re sure they’ll snap. Teeth grit and nostrils flared, you’re silent as your first climax hits you. The muscles in your legs and stomach tense as your pussy pulses around the still vibrating toy. There is the barest hint of a smile on your boyfriend’s face, especially when he doesn’t turn it off. To your horror, he actually leaves it on the highest setting, completely overstimulating you. You blink tears away from the corners of your eyes, try to resituate yourself in your seat but only succeed in making the silicone rub even harder against your sensitive clit.

This goes on for far too long, the entire meal. By the time the two of you leave, your legs are shaking, a hand on your stomach because at this point, you’re cramping from how many times you’ve climaxed. It’s something you’ve never experienced before, and when you get to Tsukki’s car, doors closed, you let out possibly the loudest moan you ever have. It turns to a sob when your boyfriend reaches over the center console, right between your legs to push the toy deeper inside and against you.

“Please, please, I can’t, Kei, oh my god, I’m gonna pass out. I swear to god, please turn it off, _please!_ ”

He chuckles as he pulls out of the driveway. “You’re not going to pass out.”

“I am,” you gasp, hips rolling. You feel that ball of heat growing in your stomach again, suck in a broken breath as you brace yourself for a _painful_ orgasm, and when it hits, tears stream down your face. Your voice is wrecked when you beg him again, “Please, let me take it out. I’m—I’m so swollen, I can feel it, please. It _hurts_ , Kei.”

“Good. I hope you learned your lesson, then.”

_“What lesson?”_

“No handjobs in public. They make me uncomfortable.”

“Ah, you could have just— _fuuuck,_ god dammit—you could have just _told_ me. You didn’t—you _don’t_ —have to do this.”

You shudder, shake, choke because it really does hurt. You’re going to be extremely sore tomorrow.

“I could have, yeah, but this is much more entertaining.”

_Entertaining_ , he’s… You chance a glance at his crotch and see a tent in his pants, come to the terrifying realization that he’s getting off on this.

It comes out at a whisper this time, your plea— _“Turn it off. I’m begging you.”_  
“No.”

“Kei!”

The tears come out full force then, chest heaving as the toy continues vibrating. You’ve never felt this, looser than ever before, your walls pliant and soft as they clench around the silicone without your permission.

“Here’s what’s going to happen when we get home: You’re going to take the toy out, and I’m going to fuck you—”

“No!”

“And you’re going to come on my cock.”

“No, _god_ , I won’t be able to. Kei, you don’t understand—it’s _hurting_ me!”

“I don’t care. You did this to yourself.”

You’re still cramping, the sensation only getting worse when you orgasm again in the passenger seat. You can feel yourself soaking through not only your panties but also your jeans, cry when you finally arrive and slide out of the car. “It feels… It feels like I peed myself,” you whimper pathetically.

On the way up the stairs, Tsukishima laughs scornfully. “It looks like you did, too. Jesus Christ, babe.”

“I told you!”

Your boyfriend stays true to his word, strips you of your bottoms after pushing you back on your bed. You groan when he spreads your legs, actually examines your core, runs fingers over your lips then murmurs, “I’ve never seen your pussy so puffy before. You’re so red.” You weep silently, thighs quivering. “Okay, you can take it out.”

Hissing as you remove the toy, you pull it from yourself, intent on just setting it on the nightstand beside the bed, but Tsukishima takes it from you, hums approvingly, then waves it in front of your face. You gasp at the sight, the light pink silicone _covered_ in white cream.

“Your dirty cunt did this. I’m surprised this thing is even still working.”

He literally throws it over his shoulder, muttering something about cleaning it later, then begins unbuttoning his pants.

“Tsukki, I’m—I’m _begging_ you, please don’t do this.”

You’ve known him to be sadistic before, but this is a new level. It’s hard to admit to yourself, and impossible to say out loud, but this is the first time you truly do not want to have sex with him, the first time it’s actually against your will.

“I can’t resist, love. I know you’ll be mad at me, but… Fuck, look at you.” He reaches for you again, spreads your folds and licks his lips. “I can’t even see your hole, you’re so swollen. You’re gonna feel so good.”

His eyes have clouded over at this point, lips wet. A thumb rubs your abused clit before moving downward. Despite not being able to see your entrance, Tsukishima finds it quickly, dips a finger inside, and you actually scream, attempt to squirm around, but it’s useless when he roughly grabs an ankle.

“Just take it, baby. I promise I’ll take care of you afterward.”

His cock is dark red at the head, leaking more precum than you’ve ever seen before, and he taps it against your pussy a couple times causing you to twitch and writhe before lining it up and slowly pushing into you.

Just like you imagined, it hurts. Even with how drenched you are, you feel raw, walls fluttering around him. The rim of his dick rubs against your g-spot, pulling another wet sob from you.

“Feel so fucking good, baby,” he groans, words slurring slightly. “So soft, just making _room_ for me.” Amber eyes lock with yours, studying your pained expression. Tsukishima’s voice comes out clearer when he asks, “What do I feel like inside you?” Demands, “Describe it.”

“H-hurts,” you tell him. “Too big. Too much. Please, Kei.”

“I won’t last long. Just endure for a few minutes. I’ll make you come again, and you’ll feel better.”

“ _No_ , no don’t, please. I’m—my stomach is cramping. T-too many times, don’t…”

He doesn’t listen. You were foolish to think he would. Two calloused fingers massage your clit, and you quake, claw at his chest as guttural noises rip from your throat. Eyes rolling into the back of your head, your body eventually goes slack. Fluid won’t stop gushing from your pussy as Tsukishima hits your g-spot over and over, and he praises you in a way that would normally turn you on, but you’re so distressed at this point, it just makes you whine. 

“That’s it, leak all over me, fuck, you’re so filthy, making such a mess—”

You come again, cry and convulse and beg him to stop, but he doesn’t until he reaches his own release, filling you with his cum. After milking himself, he pulls out, lets out another bone-chilling laugh as he stares at your swollen core.

“Shit, _that_ won’t be coming out of you any time soon. You’re all closed up, baby. Even when you stand up, it’s gonna stay so deep in your pussy.” It’s not a pleasant thought. You know you should get up and pee, try to get out as much as you can before you get a fucking infection, but sitting on a toilet is going to be even worse than lying here.

He pets between your legs, the pads of his fingers soft as he runs them up and down your lips. Part of you is _livid_. You want to kick your boyfriend away, throw something at him, or maybe torture him the way he tortured you. Because that’s exactly what it was. He was cruel, still looks unapologetic as he looms over you.

You don’t move when he kisses you, don’t return it in the slightest. Your body is still shaking. _Everything_ is sore. You don’t know if you could get up even if you tried.

“I’ll get you some ice and the heating pad. Just stay in bed for the rest of the night.”

When he leaves the room, you press the heels of your palms to your eyes, cry freely. You had no idea he was capable of such a thing, didn’t know he would take such pleasure in causing you pain, and honestly, you have half a mind to leave.

But you can’t bring yourself to. He’s never done anything like this before, and you don’t expect him to do it again any time soon, but that idea alone, that he could try it again some time down the road, makes you dizzy and a little sick to your stomach.

Tsukishima plugs in the heating pad, spreads it over your lower belly, then nestles the wrapped ice pack against your pussy. He changes into pajamas, slides into the bed next to you, pulls you close against his lanky frame, and quietly shushes you as you weep, brushes hair from your eyes, places sweet kisses on your forehead and, after several minutes, apologizes.

“I’m sorry. I took it too far—”

“Never again,” you sniff. “Don’t ever do that again.”

“I won’t. I promise I won’t.”

“I learned my lesson. I’ll never touch you like I did in front of anyone.”

“Hm, thank you. Things like that—that intimacy—it belongs here, just us two.”

You nod against his collarbone, clutch at his baggy shirt. “Okay.”


End file.
